Demand for portable electronic devices is increasing each year. Example portable electronic devices include: laptop computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, and electronic pagers. Portable electronic devices place high importance on total weight, size, and battery life for the devices. Many portable electronic devices employ rechargeable batteries such as Nickel-Cadmium (NiCad), Nickel-Metal-Hydride (NiMHi), Lithium-Ion (Li-Ion), and Lithium-Polymer based technologies.
In many portable power applications, a voltage that exceeds the battery voltage is required to operate certain circuits such as a video display. DC—DC converters are switching-type regulators that can be used to generate higher output voltages from a battery voltage. The output voltage is typically provided to a load circuit by varying the conduction time that is associated with a controlled device. Example controlled devices include transistors, gate-turn-on (GTO devices), thyristors, diodes, as well as others The frequency, duty cycle, and conduction time of the controlled device is varied to adjust the average output voltage to the load. Typical DC—DC converters are operated with some sort of oscillator circuit that provides a clock signal. The output voltage of the converter is also determined by the oscillation frequency associated with the clock signal.